


Who Will Save You Now?

by hirusen



Series: Anti's A Slut [2]
Category: AntiHero - Fandom, Antisepticeye - Fandom, Jackieboy Man - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bars and Pubs, Begging, Biting, Blood and Injury, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Drinking, Fingers in Mouth, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentleness, Glasses, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Language, Late at Night, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Piggy-Back Rides, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Safewords, Sharing Clothes, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He should have been home ages ago, knowing that he was worrying Marvin, but something kept bugging him. When he leaves the bar, he finds out what it was.





	Who Will Save You Now?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a little headcannon that, since Jackieboy Man is a superhero, he has a normal identity he goes by which is Grayson. Also, according to the wiki on him, Jackieboy Man wears glasses.
> 
> ...Anti enjoys that fact too much.

His bubbly laughter mixed with the other patrons in the bar. He had told Marvin that he was going to the local bar to met up with a friend, saying that he'd be back around midnight. Of course, it was nearly one in the morning now, his cell having been left at home because it had strangely died on him; the damn thing was at 40% when he had gotten home from work at 7 that evening.  _Maybe I need a new battery for it..._ Grayson thought as he downed the last of his current bottle, a friendly neighbor buying him another one in thanks of keeping him company. He's downed at least 4 beers that this point, knowing that he had to go home once he finished his newest one off. Grayson shivered and rolled his shoulders as he felt eyes on him again.

An hour after he got to the bar, chatting with his friend, he felt eyes on him; when he glanced around the room to see who it might be, he didn't find them. The sensation of being watched left instead. It came and left every half hour, un-nerving him deeply. He had emptied only a quarter of the bottle when one of the waitresses walked over to him. "Someone wanted you to read this, honey." He took the note from her, thanking her for giving it to him and waited until she had walked away before reading it.

**_Who's going to save you now, hero?_ **

His throat went dry as he read the note once more, crumpling it and shoving it into the pocket of his hoodie. Excusing himself from the bar, he left a tip for the bartender and went towards the back exit. The man who had been watching Jackieboy Man quickly followed him, keeping a few paces behind him. As the cold air of the night washed over his face, he threw the note away and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, walking calmly down the alleyway. He heard the back door open again and froze, glancing over his shoulder to see who it was.

He relaxed when he saw another man stumbling out of the bar. He wore black boots, black jeans that were ripped at the kneecaps and his upper left thigh, and a black zipped up jacket, the hood thrown over his face. That guy had been in there what seemed to be long before Jackieboy was, so he didn't have to worry about it being--

The man was suddenly in his space in the blink of an eye, turning him around and shoving his face into the brick wall, his body flushed against his own. "No phone and no one to hear you when you try to call for help, Grayson. So, who will save you now?" Anti purred into his ear hotly, licking the shell of it as Grayson squirmed to get free. "No! Stop it, Anti! This isn't funny!" The demon grabbed a fistful of his hair and snapped his neck back to a painful angle, loving how the younger whimpered. "Why would I stop when I'm just getting started, hero?"

He felt it then. Anti's rock hard cock pressing against his ass. "NO!" He screamed, fighting against him harder, feeling as his neck got peppered with wet, open mouth kisses before he bit down. Anti purred as the tang of blood danced on his tongue, licking it up before he bent Grayson's neck more, feasting on his jawline and throat more easily. "Stop!" He begged, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. Anti spun him around then, shoving him against the wall, causing him to gasp and that was long enough for the being to forcing his tongue into Grayson's mouth, grinding against him as he french kissed him.

Grayson managed to shove Anti off him, starting to run away when his wrist was snared and he was slammed back into the wall, Anti twisting his arm until it hurt. "Do that again, you fucking bitch, and I'll bury my knife into your legs!" He whimpered as Anti started kissing him again, rocking his hips against him to get friction. "What do ya want, Anti?!" He cried, the tears rolling down his face slowly. "You." The simple statement made Jackieboy want to flee, but he knew Anti would make good on his word if he tried.

"Now, let's get these out of the way." Anti hushed as he removed the glasses from Grayson's face, taking a quick moment to make sure they weren't damaged, then tucking them into his jacket. His face was smashed against the brick as Anti flipped him around, reaching for the front of his jeans and Grayson was kicking at his ankles, trying to get him to stop. "I don't want this, Anti! Stop it, please!" "Oh beg for me some more, hero." The sickening pleasure he was hearing in Anti's voice made his stomach churn. "Gone quiet? That's fine by me, less chance of us getting caught." Grayson whimpered as Anti undid the front of his pants, yanking them down with his underwear until they were pooling around his ankles.

Anti licked Grayson's throat as he pressed his back into his chest, letting him feel his clothed, throbbing cock against his naked ass. "I've waited so long to get you by your lonesome, Grayson. So I can have my way with you, make you beg for more as I pound that pretty little ass." "Fuck you, Anti!" Grayson growled, trying to spit on the demon, but Anti sunk his teeth into his throat, making him bleed again and he cried out from the pain. "I was going to be nice with you, but now you've changed my mind!" "W-What? No, Anti, I--" "I know what you were thinking, Grayson. There's no point in you trying to lie." Shit, he forgot that Anti can get into his head without permission when he's stressed out like this.

Jackieboy Man groaned as Anti forced his whole body against the wall, his dick rubbing painfully against the bricks. He heard as Anti undid the belt of his jeans and whimpered. Anti shoved his clothing away from his hips just enough to free his cock, unzipping his jacket so it covered the sides of Grayson's waist, and lined himself up with his entrance. "You scream for help, and I will slit your throat and keep fucking you as you bleed out." To emphasize the point, he pulled out his pocket knife, presenting in to Grayson so he knew he wasn't making idle threats.

Grayson ground his teeth against the pain as Anti snapped his hips forward and bottomed out in that single thrust. His hole burned at being forced to stretched open, Anti dressing the back of his neck with little nips instead of full bites as he actually waited for Grayson to adjust. Anti grabbed another fistful of his hair and yanked his head back again, letting it rest against his shoulder as he shoved two of his fingers into Grayson's mouth deep enough to effectively work as a makeshift gag. He then moved. Grayson cried out against the harsh burn as Anti fucked him, keeping his free arm wrapped around his waist so his body was pressed against his own. Anti set a harsh, grueling pace, Grayson getting jolted with each buck of his hips; tears were freely rolling down his face now, not trying to fight back anymore because he understood that there was no point now.

Anti has what he wanted; he lost.

A strange groan left him as he felt his dick brush against the brick, but that confused him. Anti was far enough from the wall that Grayson no longer had contact with it; the confusion left him when he realized that it was the tip of his member that was brushing against the rough texture of the bricks. "Oh? You like the feeling of my cock in your ass?" Grayson moaned softly as Anti rolled his hips, making the tip of his cock scrape the brick. "That's it, baby, moan for me." He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to; the painful burn was gone, replaced by sweet bliss and Grayson felt ashamed. Anti was straight up raping him and he was enjoying it. Anti felt as Grayson lapped at his digits, pressing them deeper into his mouth as he went harder, loving how Jackieboy now clung to his body with his hands, rocking his hips back into him.

"Bite my fingers when you get close, hero. Don't worry, I'll let you." Whether he meant bite his fingers or come, Grayson didn't care, reaching for his cock to stroke himself as best he could with Anti's thrusts. "No, no, no. None of that now." Anti whispered as he smacked his hand away, taking both of them and bending them behind Grayson's back, pinning them between their bodies as he wrapped his arm back around his waist. Anti glanced to his left to get a good look of Grayson's face and was ecstatic about the sight: his blue eyes were rimmed red as the tears poured down his face, his jaw slack as pure pleasure veiled his features. Grayson hummed happily as he felt Anti's lips on his neck, a tight heat boiling in the pit of his belly.

"Fuck, I'm close, baby." Anti cursed, feeling as Grayson finally bit his slender digits. Anti pounded into him as hard and fast as he could, Grayson suddenly getting vocal and moaned around his fingers. Though muffled, he kept crying out Anti's name, just like a prayer. "Come for me, hero." And he did. He moaned deep in his throat as he climaxed, his seed painting the brick wall as he felt Anti lose the pacing of his thrusts, his teeth digging one last time into his neck as he shot his load in Grayson. Anti took his dick in his hand and worked Grayson through his climax, releasing him when he whined too loudly at his touch.

Anti pulled out of Grayson, carefully positioning him against the wall so he didn't fall while he pulled out a small package of wet wipes from his back pocket, cleaning himself off before he tucked himself away. "Talk to me, Grayson." The demon spoke, kneeling down to examine the hero's entrance, trying to see if he had torn the delicate skin of the area before wiping out his seed, cleaning the dribbles of sperm off the tip of Grayson's cock as well. "I'm good. I'm good." He was panting hard as he allowed Anti to redress him, tugging him back against his form, and pulling his jacket around him as Anti held him.

"Color?" "Magenta." Which meant that he really was alright, and not just saying he was. "Here." He lifted Grayson's arms up, stripping him out of his hoodie and slipped on his jacket, zipping it closed as he tied the hoodie around his waist. "I didn't see any damage, but I'm having Schneep look at you when we get back." Anti stated as he moved so Grayson was at his back, kneeling as he took hold of his legs and stood up; Grayson gasped softly at the sudden movement, coiling his arms around Anti's throat and shoulders. "I got you, Jackie, it's okay." Anti glanced to his right when he felt Grayson's head resting against his shoulder. "I really needed this, Anti. Thank you." He smiled to the man resting on his back, leaning to kiss his forehead.

"You're welcome, hero. Still, I wouldn't think someone like you would have a rape fantasy." It was the whole reason Anti was in that bar in the first place. He had been talking to Grayson a few weeks back, the younger man 7 beers deep when he brought up the topic of sex and sexual fantasies. It was during this conversation that Anti learned that Grayson had a fantasy of being raped when he left a bar or his home; Anti didn't want him to associate leaving home, some place he should feel safe, with being raped, so he had asked Grayson what bars and pubs he frequented when he was in the mood to drink.

After Sean and all the other egos had a 'family night' (which was all of them drinking and letting the topics get raunchy real quick), and the subject turned to Anti and his relationships with everyone, they all realized that they've all either been fucked by or have fucked Anti; everyone except Grayson that was. When the others parted ways, Chase and Jack going back to their rooms, Marvin and Henrik calling a cab to go back to the doctor's home, Grayson approached Anti and asked if he remembered their last conversation. Anti then set up ground rules with Grayson, making sure he had a set of safewords that Anti knew, the demon making sure to explain when he should use the colors. Afterwards, Anti told him that he was more than welcome to explore his sexual interests with him as his partner; when the exploration looped back to the rape, Anti explained what he wanted to do with that, and wanted to make sure that Jackieboy Man was okay with it.

What he suggested was that, anytime Grayson was going to his usual bars or pubs to drink, he'd send Anti a text message when he had left his home or the house of whoever he was staying with, telling him which one he was going to; Anti would then get to the bar or pub before Grayson, dressed in street clothes that masked his presents and laid in wait. It was entirely up to Anti whether or not to start the fantasy, and he'd do so by asking either a waiter or waitress to give Grayson a note that said 'Who's going to save you now, hero?'; this was Anti's way to signal to Grayson that he was going to rape him whenever he chose to leave the bar or pub.

He's only used his color to slow down and have Anti check in on him twice; and that was during the first two times they did this. "Hey, Anti?" He looked to the man as he walked down the street, ignoring the giggles and side-way stares of strangers. "Would ya really 'ave slit my throat if I screamed fer help?" "Yes, but not deep enough for you to bleed out. I'm not stupid." Anti was the only person besides Sean that can actually kill the other egos. "God...I wonder how I'd react ta that..." Anti chuckled. "If you really want to know, we can do it at home; I'd rather be beaten black and blue by Henrik and Sean than risk something happening to you in public." Grayson smiled into Anti's shoulder as he pressed himself closer to the demon, feeling as he kissed him once more as he jostled him slightly to adjust his hold on him. "Oh, and sorry about the phone. Didn't want Marvin to try and track you down with his magic." "Ah, I was wonderin' 'bout that. I knew the damn thing shouldn't've died when it was at 40 percent."

Grayson huffed a soft breath. "Still, thank you fer this, Anti." "Do you mean the sex or the piggy-back ride?" Grayson laughed. "Both."


End file.
